


Past, Present and Future

by wereleopard58



Series: Future [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark meets someone from Lex's past that makes him realise that he wants to have the present and the future with his best friend. This is for Wave 37 CLFF challenge and I had truth or dare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past, Present and Future

Title: Past, Present and Future

Author: Wereleopard58

Summary: Clark meets someone from Lex's past that makes him realise that he wants to have the present and the future with his best friend. This is for Wave 37 CLFF challenge and I had truth or dare  
Warning: M/M

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Smallville

Feedback: Yes please

N/B This is going to be the start of a series of stories.

Clark was sitting down and taking as many notes as he could for his journalism class. He had got a scholarship so he had to make sure he worked hard. He didn't want to let his parents or Lex down.

Yes, he knew that his best friend had something to do with it but he couldn't find it in his heart to be angry or not accept it. Here Clark was in Metropolis and when he wasn't studying he spent all his spare time at the penthouse. It was great, no family or friends to complain who he was spending his time with. Life was great.

Clark looked up at the lecturer Mark Samson, a good-looking man. Well, that was what the some of his classmates thought. It didn't matter to him as long as the he was a good teacher that was all that mattered. He glanced up at the clock 5 more minutes and he could go and see Lex.

Mark looked at his students and once again his eyes landed on Clark Kent. There was something special about the young man. He was stunning to look at, had a great body, well he guessed he down the way his t-shirts hung down across those strong shoulders and clung to that wide chest. From what he gathered Clark was also a polite young man and on top of that an excellent writer. What was not to like?

XXXXX

Lex relaxed in the penthouse waiting for Clark. He loved Fridays, it was a chance for him to wind down and chill out with his best friend. They normally didn't do anything exciting but that was ok. Lex didn't want anyone else around to take Clark's attention away.

The door opened. "Hey Lex." Clark called out as he walked in.

A huge open smile appeared on Lex's face, as it always did when he heard that cheerful voice.

XXXXX

"So Truth or Dare." Clark suddenly said turning to look at Lex.

Lex stared at him thinking he was joking, hoping and praying he was joking. "You're kidding?"

"Nope Truth or Dare." Clark's green eyes glittered with amusement.

Lex shook his head. "Truth." Ever since Clark had been honest about his origins there hadn't been a need to keep secrets from each other.

"The first person you ever loved." Clark asked he was still trying to learn about Lex's history at times it was like pulling teeth.

Lex smiled at the initial memory. "His name was Mark Samson, he taught me that I was able to love someone and how it hurt when the betrayed you and broke your heart."

Clark froze Lex's first love was a he? "It was a man?"

Lex's face paled. "I thought you knew? You don't mind do you?"

Clark took a deep breath and smiled. "No, I don't mind it just never occurred to me." He then froze when the name sunk in. "Mark Samson that was what you said right?"

"Yes, why?" Lex asked a little confused.

"One of my lecturers has that name, what a coincidence huh."

"Yeah." Lex mumbled wondering when he could find out if it was the same guy.

XXXXX

Clark never heard anything what was said he just stared. The dream last night was Lex kissing him, slowly stripping away his clothes and touching. Clark shifted uncomfortably in his seat as his trousers became uncomfortably tight.

Just when the interesting part was about to happen, Mr Samson appeared and Lex left him hard and wanting. That was when he woke up. Clark had to know if this was the same man or not. The rest of what he was feeling he would figure out afterwards.

It wasn't long before everyone had left and it was just the two of them.

Clark walked towards the older man. "Mr Samson." He said softly.

"Yes Clark." Mark said with a smile.

"Did you ever know Lex Luthor?" Clark blurted out.

Mark stared for a moment. "My past is not up for discussion especially for a story."

"No it's not like that." Clark stuttered.

"Hello Mark." Lex said smoothly.

Mark looked up and watched his ex-lover walk towards them. The lecturer turned and glared at Clark. "So you used me to get to Lex did you?"

"What, me? No I wouldn't do that."

Lex stood next to Clark and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Clark." He said with a smile.

Clark's whole body relaxed as long as Lex was not mad at him everything was ok.

Lex knew what Clark was going to do and he wanted to make sure that there was no

backfire.

Mark's eyes narrowed. "You two know each other?"

"Yes we do. Clark's my best friend, has been since he saved my life. He only found out about you last night. It was a pure coincidence; I wanted to make sure Clark didn't do anything to jeopardize his studies." Lex laughed as Clark ducked his head and blushed.

"What did you tell him?" Mark asked staring at the man before him.

"That you were the first person I fell in love with and that you broke my heart." The two men stared at each other for a moment longer.

Clark watched them both feeling left out, his heart ached. "I didn't mean to get involved." He murmured.

Lex turned, once again to the person he had fallen in love with, would always love.

"Don't worry Clark. You have the rest of the day free let's go and get something to eat."

"Sounds good Lex." Clark said smiling brightly.

"Goodbye Mark. It was good to see you again." Lex said with a quick nod and walked off. Clark close on his heels.

Mark watched the two of them walk away. He had hoped not to bump into Lex. He wanted the past to remain exactly that.

What a small world that Lex knew Clark and it seemed to him that they were closer than just best friends, if they weren't now they soon would be.

Why did that make his chest ache?

XXXXX

"Clark why did you go and ask him about me?" Lex asked the younger man as they walked into the penthouse.

"I just wanted to see if it was him, to see what kind of person you could fall in love with." Clark ducked his head.

"I was very young and it seemed that Mark wanted me and not the Luthor name. That he had no interest in my money. I thought I meant something to him and then one day he left without saying goodbye." Lex walked over to the large window and stared out.

Clark moved and stood next to him. "Like me you mean?" He asked feeling a little hurt.

Lex turned and smiled staring deeply into the beautiful green eyes. "No, not like you."

He reached up and placed a hand on Clark's cheek. "No one has ever been like you and never will."

Slowly he moved and kissed Clark gently on the mouth and then pulled back.

"Lex." Clark whispered unsure what to do next, afraid of messing things up.

"I'm sorry Clark." Lex whispered as he moved away.

Clark's arms tightened automatically holding his best friend close. "I don't know what to do?"

Lex pushed away smiling. "You don't have to do anything, you'll always be my best friend whether you want this or not. It's your choice."

"Lex I don't want to lose you."

Lex laughed. "If you do this because its what I want, you will end up hating me. Nothing is more important than your friendship. Go back to the dorms Clark and let me know what your answer is either way."

Clark looked once more at Lex forced a smile on his face and left.

XXXXX

Mark put the phone down glaring at it. Sighing he shook his head, grabbed his coat and headed out.

XXXXX

Clark laid on his be, closing his eyes. He could still Lex's hands on him, their lips touching. The young man could feel himself getting harder. His body had no problem with the idea of him and Lex being together, but what did he feel in his heart.

XXXXX

Lex headed down to the ground floor he needed some fresh air, he frowned as he watched Mark head in the building.

"Lex, I came to talk to you." He said softly.

"There isn't a problem with Clark is there." Lex said moving forward quickly.

"No, I didn't come here to talk about Clark, but about us."

"What do you mean us?" Lex asked.

Mark walked forward and pulled Lex into his arms kissing him.

XXXXX

Clark smiled as he walked to the penthouse, he couldn't believe it he had feelings for Lex.

The smile vanished as he saw the two men kissing, his heart broke. He turned away and was about to run to his room when he heard Lex's voice.

XXXXX

Lex pushed Mark away. "What do you think you are doing?" He asked coldly.

"I know you never got over me. I never forgot about you." Mark moved forward again.

Lex placed a hand against the other man's chest. "Don't make me have you forcibly removed. I have no idea what the hell you are think you are doing but what you and I had was as long time ago. You broke my heart and I kept people at a distance because of it. The feelings I had for you are long dead."

"I can make you feel again."

Lex moved away. "Someone else has already done that, he is the only person I want."

"Clark Kent." Mark said shaking his head.

"If you do anything to cause him problems because of my refusal I will make you pay."

"Lex he is never going to have feelings for you." Mark said smoothly.

"As long as he remains my best friend I'll be happy."

Mark narrowed his eyes and stormed out.

XXXXX

Clark hid around the corner and as soon as Mark left the building he rushed in.

"Lex." Clark called out.

Lex turned, a smile already on his face. "Clark what are you doing back?"

"I…." He stuttered his face bright red with embarrassment. Clark pulled Lex into his arms and lowered his head, their lips moved against each other.

XXXXX

Mark stopped and turned around, he couldn't give up not yet. He made his way back to the large building. His mouth opened and closed as he saw Clark and Lex kissing each other.

Pulling out his cell he dialled and a number. "Lucas, it didn't work."

XXXXX

Clark pulled back and smiled down at his best friend. "I'd like to give us a go."

"I'd like that too Clark."

XXXXX

Lucas stared at the photos on his wall. "Clark you'll want me." He'd had a photographer following Lex and all these images of Clark appeared. He hired another one to follow the young man.

Lucas lay at night staring at the pictures pleasuring himself while staring at the good looking young man.

The End


End file.
